


Время собирать травы

by SantAiryN



Series: Writober 2019 [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Awful XIV century, Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 14:20:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20977319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SantAiryN/pseuds/SantAiryN
Summary: На дворе стоял 1347 год. Идея завалиться спать до конца века нравилась Кроули все больше, но перед этим нужно было проведать ангела. Как-то он давно не показывался. И его присутствие на Земле чувствовалось совсем слабо.





	Время собирать травы

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на райтобер по [вот этому списку](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/EFx--QTXoAYk_CB?format=jpg&name=4096x4096), день 9.

Ещё не прошло и половины 14 века, а Кроули его уже ненавидел. На дворе стоял 1347 год. Дождь лил как при потопе, дорога, если ее вообще можно было так назвать, представляла собой поток бурлящей грязи, в которой лошадь то и дело вязла. Но пешком было бы ещё хуже, так что приходилось поддерживать скотинку лёгкими уколами магии. Что было ей, конечно, не особо на пользу. Зато ускоряло ход.

Чертов ангел поселился в самой глуши. Какая-то заштатная деревня, домов, наверное, на тридцать, а вокруг леса и болота. Романтичней некуда. Кроули поглубже натянул капюшон и поморщился в который уже раз. Нет, идея завалиться спать до конца века нравилась ему все больше. Но перед этим нужно проведать ангела. Как-то он давно не показывался. И его присутствие на земле чувствовалось совсем слабо. Даже не перенесёшься, ещё затянет не пойми куда. Лошадь в очередной раз попыталась поскользнуться в грязи, и Кроули яростно выругался.

Впрочем, деревенские ворота уже можно было разглядеть даже сквозь плотную дождевую завесу. Не смотря на неспокойные времена они были открыты, и это вряд ли был хороший знак. Кроули стиснул поводья. Мало того, что он едва чувствовал ангела, так ещё и местность вокруг выглядела не особенно обитаемой. Что-то случилось, это становилось тем яснее, чем ближе он подъезжал.

Деревня была пуста. Кое-где виднелись распахнутые двери, но нигде не было заметно ни малейшего движения. Даже ни одной бродячей собаки не выскочило посмотреть на приезжего. Похоже, кроме ангела в деревне действительно не было никого. Кроули спешился у такого же брошенного, как и все вокруг, постоялого двора. Привязал лошадь, досадливо оглядел ясли с намокшим сеном и высушил его взмахом руки, на что лошадь слабо, но благодарно фыркнула.

Десять шагов до грязной площадки, гордо именуемой центральной площадью, Кроули преодолел с нарастающим беспокойством. И не зря. Прямо посередине утоптанного в земле круга возвышался столб, щедро обложенный слегка обгоревшими ветками, старым деревом, грязным тряпьем. К столбу был кто-то привязан, но Кроули отказывался верить своим глазам и даже протер их руками.

— Ангел?! Какого?!..

Привязанный немного пошевелился и приподнял голову.

— Кро.. Кроули, как здорово, что ты... здесь.

Демон его уже не слушал. Одним щелчком испарив ветки и веревки, он бережно прижал сползающего вниз ангела обратно к столбу и быстро осмотрел.

Болезненно бледный, похудевший, израненный, с закоптившейся снизу одеждой...

— Они тебя что, сжечь пытались?!

Ангел слабо улыбнулся.

— Да, но, как видишь, дождь...

Кроули яростно зашипел. Этот безумный век просто выводил его из себя. Люди поголовно сходили с ума, да ещё эта погода... И этот едва живой ангел. Осторожно подхватив его под колени и плечи, Кроули тяжелой поступью направился к ближайшему дому.

— Не туда. Мой... в конце деревни. Рядом с... деревом. Видно отсюда.

Кроули сцепил зубы. Перенестись почти получилось — они оказались у крыльца. Дверь демон приготовился выбить, но она сама гостеприимно открылась, и даже сразу зажегся очаг, видимо, заговоренный заранее. Уложив ангела на единственную в домике лежанку, Кроули осмотрел его более внимательно и даже ощупал. Некоторые раны все ещё кровоточили, что для эфирного существа, пусть и в человеческом теле, было странно.

— Азирафель, посмотри на меня. Что случилось? Почему ты в таком виде? «И что мне теперь с этим делать?» — но это он уже вслух не сказал. 

Ангел поморщился и хрипло прошептал:

— Слишком... Много чудес. Деревни... соседние. Все заболели, я торопился. 

— Торопился?! Да ты себя чуть не ... Эй, ангел, стой, нет-нет-нет, — Кроули безотчетно схватил ангела за руку, чувствуя, как тот слабеет, — ради великих падших, я не умею лечить, слышишь? Азирафель!

Это была чистая правда. Он мог все, что угодно, связанное со злом — сбивать с пути истинного, совращать, виртуозно лгать и подстраивать самые неприятные происшествия. Мог убивать и калечить, хотя не так уж часто таким промышлял. А вот лечить — нет. Потому, что демонам этого уметь не положено.

Кроули в панике огляделся по сторонам. На самом деле, кое чему за века на земле он, конечно, научился. Особенно, когда несколько лет просидел в монастыре, под видом послушника совращая отвратительно благочестивого монаха. Тот по совместительству был местным лекарем и с удовольствием делился знаниями с «послушником». Тогда это казалось забавным, но совершенно бесполезным, а сейчас... что ж, эти знания могли продлить глупому ангелу дальнейшее пребывание в этом теле, а то и жизнь спасти. Даже жаль, что поблагодарить того монаха уже не получится.

Нерешительно положив ладони на грудь едва слышно дышащему ангелу, Кроули прикусил губу. С физическим телом он был готов иметь дело. Но нужно было подпитать и эфирное, именно на нем сильнее всего сказывался перерасход сил. И вот тут он не был уверен, что не сделает хуже. Пришлось рискнуть. Сосредоточившись, демон расправил крылья и медленно, осторожно, потянулся к еле тлеющей эфирной сущности ангела. Одно прикосновение, другое. Опасливо, чтобы не навредить, не обжечь. И, кажется, получилось — тление сменилось мягким сиянием, пусть и пока слабым, но оно уже не норовило погаснуть через мгновение. Кроули выдохнул и отнял руки. Тело неприятно покалывало, но это была сущая ерунда. Зато ангел задышал уверенно и спокойно.

Теперь следовало заняться более приземленными делами. Еще раз оглядевшись, демон с неудовольствием отметил, что даже завалящего травника в доме не было. Видимо, ангел полагался на свою память, так как сложно было поверить, что он вылечивал любые царапины местных жителей за счет исключительно ангельских сил (а Кроули почти не сомневался, что кое-кто заделался добрым сельским знахарем, которого в итоге и обвинили во всех грехах). В конце концов, небеса не одобряли бесконтрольную магию и не так давно ввели на нее строгий лимит. Хоть в чем-то Ад выглядел привлекательней — там таким не заморачивались. Отчеты, правда, тоже требовали, но Кроули уже отрапортовал, что неурожаи и голод, это он постарался. Вранье, конечно, да кто проверит.

В общем, травника не было. Пришлось доставать из памяти названия, образы, способы приготовления... Половина вспомнившегося в этой местности просто не росла. Но Кроули питал определенные надежды на виноградную лозу, обвившую забор рядом с домом. Ну и вездесущую крапиву. Не здесь, так рядом с кладбищем ее должно было быть навалом. И что-нибудь еще наверняка вспомнится по дороге.

Накрыв ангела собственным дорожным плащом (не очень чистым, зато довольно теплым), демон выскользнул из дома. Уже стемнело, появились первые звезды, и на траву начал опускаться туман. Это могло затруднить поиски, так что Кроули ускорился. Периодически натыкаясь на свежие земляные насыпи, он хмурился и не мог не думать о том, что спешно покинувшие деревню жители вряд ли смогли далеко убежать от черной смерти. Крапива обнаружилась, к счастью, неподалеку, правда, пришлось на нее крепко наорать, чтобы она и не думала жечься. Ну, это ничего, пугать-то все равно было некого.

В дом демон вернулся с внушительным пучком трав. Сразу принявшись за дело, он растирал, измельчал, ставил настои. Монах оказался хорошим учителем, упокой ад его грешную душу. Так что результат своих трудов Кроули намазывал на раны ангела почти без сомнений. Должно было помочь. «Главное, это делать всё с любовью» — говаривал отец Джон, и демон едва не уронил миску с зеленоватой кашицей, когда понял, что повторил это внутренне. И даже не развоплотился на месте от стыда. Впрочем, то, что демон из него так себе, Кроули знал, пожалуй, с самого начала.


End file.
